Tears to shed
by StBuckley97
Summary: Within the Cross family there are four siblings and one hell of a mess. The oldest Aria is a pureblood and her life long friend Kaname admitts that he doesnt love Yuki one night. But she knows how much she loves him. She will try anything to get his passion back for Yuki and that only involves her more. Story from the begining. All characters from the anime.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So guys this is my vampire fanfic and I hope you like it. So this is set from the beginning to the end of the first season and maybe the second but you will have to wait to see if I want that to happen. So my OC is the first adopted daughter of Kaien Cross and she is called Aria. I also have a second OC who is the last adopted son of Kaien Cross and his name is Kai. They are both students of Toga Yagari and just like Zero have made mistakes. However, Aria is called the oldest because she was the first one to be adopted just so you don't get confused. So here we go! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight just my OC's so there we go. Let's begin.**

Night 1 – Night of hope

(Yuki's POV)

I ran in between the girls that had crowded around the Moon dorm gates. I was in a rush and so desperately wanted to be on time. I entered the clearly with girls shouting "Hey don't push!" and "Late again Cross!" I sighed and when I looked up I saw my older sister Aria and my youngest brother Kai. Aria was slender and perfect. She had mousy brown hair and it was knee length. She had the clearest silver eyes and she looked like she had been made not born. She was perfect and was the first adopted. Kai was tall and built well. He had brown/strawberry blonde hair with shimmering blue eyes. He also looked like he had been made not born. They were too perfect but I had learned to accept it. I walked over and I felt a thud hit my arm. I turned to find Kai smirking. "What was that for?" I squealed but he simply turned away and replied "Your late, that's why." I pouted and Aria spoke up saying "Kai knock it off! I am sick of your attitude lately and I don't want any more of it!" He shrunk away in the spot and I smiled slightly. We all listened to because she was dangerous if we didn't. She was the only authority in the Day class and I once saw what happened if you got on her bad side. It wasn't fun for Zero or Kai.

I walked over to the front and I looked at all of the girls in front of me and sighed. There was double the amount there was the night before and it was still growing. I looked over at Aria to find that she had perched herself in a tree. She always kept out of the way of the stampeding girls but was always there to control them. I concentrated on stopping the girls as the gates opened and the Night class was present. I gasped and pushed out my arms to stop the onrush…

(Aria's POV)

I watched as the Night class paraded out and showed themselves off. I looked away and a moment later Seiren appeared and nodded towards me. I smiled and carried on watching hoping nothing would go wrong. I turned to find Yuki on the floor and I was about to jump down when Kaname appeared. I sighed and jumped above the girls until I reached the end of the trees and then jumped down off the branch. I wasn't in the mood for a confrontation but it looked like I had no choice. I spotted Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain coming down the path. I pulled my White Lily from its sheath. It was my favourite sword and I would gladly use it if I could…but there was certain rules preventing me from harming these noble idiots.

"Well, if it isn't little Aria. How are you this evening?" I could feel Aido right behind me and I knew he was going to try and touch me. I shoved my sword close to his stomach and turned it ready. He laughed nervously and spluttered "You could never harm me, not while Kaname is around. I laughed and said "Do you think he would be able to stop me? I could kill you and beat him as well." He gulped and that's when a deeper voice sounded from behind me and called "Aria! Please do not kill him. He is of use to me and I couldn't possibly replace him. So please remove your sword from his stomach." I sighed and lowered my weapon. There was no point in fighting him.

I walked past the rest of the Night class with my sword in hand and when I reached the back Kaname grabbed my sword and twirled me into his arms. I shoved his stomach and he fell to his knees. Within an instant fire came blasting past my head. I dodged and tripped Kain up. He fell flat and I looked on the ground to see ice forming. I looked up to see Aido ready to attack. I dodged in time as an ice shard came flying past my leg. I winced as the cold grazed my leg and blood appeared. I stood up and I threw the sheath of my sword into the face of Aido and ran to collect it. I was in the mood for training and Kaname had started this one. I dodged past Senri's blood whips and ducked in time for me to miss Rima's umbrella. I collected my sheath and then I threw it over to Ruka who walked straight into it and fell to the ground. I looked up to see Kaname charging towards me and I decided to pull my sword but too late as he smashed into my body. I collapsed to the ground and he pinned my arms and sniggered "Checkmate" I laughed and head butted him. He rolled over and I got up and pinned him down with my sword. "I'll repeat Checkmate." He smiled and replied "You're a good hunter Aria." I removed my sword and walked away. It would teach him not to mess with me. Well I would try but I crashed into a barrier that I couldn't avoid.

(Aria's POV)

I sat on the top of the roof opposite the Night class room and watched them. I desperately wanted to walk away but I had a duty. I saw Yuki appear from nowhere and I sat forward and watched. She was staring at Kaname and I had to laugh. She had always liked him and I could do nothing but laugh. She was so naïve and she knew it. "How is your lover tonight?" I looked over and saw the Zero had crept over and had been watching her. She started to panic and said "N...no I wasn't just watching him!" He smirked and I knew he was only joking. I shook my head and leaned back and carried on listening. "Do you wanna know why I became a guardian?" Yuki nodded and I sat up. What was he going to say to her? "To find a way to kill those beasts in human form." I winced because I knew that they…no I was one of those beasts. I was going to stop him right there but Yuki got distracted and ran off. I slumped down and I could see him look and me in shock. I turned my head and a tear fell from my eyes. I was a beast and I deserved everything that was coming my way. Zero jumped up onto the roof and stuttered "I…I didn't mean what I said sis. Please forgive me." I turned away and landed right next to the trees where Yuki had disappeared. I didn't want to hear it at the moment. All I wanted to do was cry, and then I heard Yuki call out and I ran in her direction. I came into an opening to find Aido using my sister as a pin cushion. I pulled my sword and threw it in Aido's direction only to have it caught by Kain. I took a step back and right into the arms of Kain, What was he going to do?

A moment later I felt cold fangs hit my neck and I heard him moan in delight. Didn't he know it was treason to take my blood without permission? I was a pure blood and to take a bit of my blood without my permission would mean he could be killed. I tried to speak but was cut off by a hand to my mouth. I looked up to see Aido, he was ravenous and ready to strike. He grabbed my hand and sank his fangs in deep. I winced and looked over to Yuki who was in shock. Next moment a click came and I looked behind Aido to find Zero with his Bloody Rose ready. I tried to tell him not to but it was too late. He shot his cross bullet right above my head and I ducked in time. "Zero! Please lower you're Bloody Rose. That gun could seriously wound _us _you know." I stood in shock and that's when Kaname began his way over to me. I backed away and stood next to Yuki and Zero. My neck was still bleeding badly and my hand was beginning to heal. I saw Kaname take a glance down and I covered it up before anyone else could notice. I didn't want anyone to become suspicious. I heard Zero and Kaname arguing and decided I wasn't in the mood for that. I walked away and called to Kai saying "I am going back on patrol, don't worry about me I will be fine." I could see him look at me and smile. He was the only one who knew I was a pureblood and I wasn't willing to tell anyone else.

(Kaname's POV)

I watched Aria as she left and I shook my head. She was using her powers dangerously and if she tried to heal herself that quickly then she would be noticed. I looked at Aido and he flinched as if he was expecting something. I turned away and beckoned the cousins to follow me. I entered the Moon dorm and left them standing in the lobby. I walked up to my room and locked the door. I wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone else at this point. I slumped down on the chair and breathed out. I wouldn't report them to the council but they would have to be punished. I heard a knock on the door and the headmaster spoke up saying "Kaname? Are you in here?" I unlocked the door using my telepathy and called back "Come in headmaster!" he entered and looked remorsefully. I nodded to the desk and followed my direction. I sat down and he whispered "Kaname…I cannot have your students attacking my daughters. I know that Aido doesn't mean it but it is beginning to get out of hand…" A moment later a girl walked in and sat on the desk. I looked at the visitor and noticed it was Aria. She was shimmering in the moon light and she interrupted saying "I don't care what the students do father but I want them to stay away from Yuki…or there will be heads broken. Understand this Kaname, you want Yuki safe and so do I so let's make a deal to ensure Yuki's safety." I nodded and the headmaster spoke up saying "And Aria…maybe it is best if you don't use your powers so openly…" she looked at him and ignored him. She looked into my eyes and I could feel her reaching into the furthest depths of my soul. Her voice appeared in my head saying _"Keep Aido under control and I will stop Zero because they are both a liability. We want her safe and we need to make sure of it."_ I nodded and then she left my office. I slumped down and the headmaster looked at me and mumbled "Maybe I should leave it for tonight but I am going to suspend Aido for 10 days. Just so you know." With that he left. I placed my head on the desk and a low voice called "So…there is nothing you can do about the other pureblood then." I looked up to find Seiren sat on a chair. I smiled and nodded. She knew me too well and knew I was powerless against Aria. She patted my head and walked away. I got up and made my way to the lobby to push aside any thought of tonight's events.

"…and I just couldn't help myself. Her blood tasted so sweet, and Aria's was absolutely amazing." I rounded the corner and walked up to Aido with hatred. How dare he speak about my Yuki and Aria like that? He looked up and I slapped him around the face and he held his cheek with utter shock. "Don't speak about them again do you understand?" He nodded and I lowered my voice saying "And if it happens again it won't just be a suspension, understand?" he lowered his head and I had nothing left to say to him. I walked out of the dorm and made my way to the headmaster's quarters.

(Aria's POV)

I walked to my room and I was waiting for trouble. But I knew none would come, my family was safe and happy. I looked ahead and heard footsteps so pulled my blade and hid in the shadows. I saw the person come by so jumped out to find Kaname. He chuckled and said "We need to stop meeting like this." I looked at him and shook my head. Was he really serious about what he just said? He pushed me over and came close to my face. I could feel my skin going cold and I knew what he was attempting to do but I didn't want him to touch me. I couldn't move and when I did he grabbed my stomach and rolled me over. I closed my eyes and a moment later I felt a cold pair of lips touch my own and a whispered breath came saying "Are you scared?" I opened my eyes and laughed. He would never scare me and he knew it. He backed away and I sat up and he walked off saying "Goodnight my sweet Aria." I looked up and thought.

**Tonight is my night of hopes.**

**A/N: So there we go guys it was my best and I must admit I do love the way this is going. **

**Just a shout out for my best friend NekoGirl. She has written a few stories and I am just saying that if you love mine then you will love hers so please go and read them the review so she can feel my love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So last chapter was an insight in Aria's life. Now the past will come back and this time it isn't all roses. She is scared but won't let it show and when a certain vampire finds out he will turn her life around.**

**Night 2 – Memories of hatred**

(Aria's POV)

I sat in class with a lot of girls whining about St Xocolatl's day tomorrow. "It's for Kaname." Then squealing followed. I felt somebody stiffen underneath me and I turned to find Zero had woken up and was looking at my hand. I looked in the direction he was focused on and realised I had a paper cut. I moved my hand away from him and gave him a glare. He knew full well I couldn't use my powers while in class and now he wanted my blood. I stood up and pronounced "Miss, I am bleeding. Can I please go and get a plaster?" she looked at me and nodded. I went to walk away when I felt a hand place itself upon my back and I turned to find Zero following me. I rolled my eyes and carried on. I didn't need his help or his puppy eyes for they wouldn't work and he knew it. I was totally emerged in my own situation to realise that I had just bumped into someone. I looked up to find Takuma looking at me like a child would to a mother. I clicked in front of him and he shook his head and smiled. "What are you doing out here at such an early time?" was my question and he laughed nervously and said "Well erm…Kaname needed me to fetch something and I got a little side tracked." I rolled my eyes and carried on. I didn't need an explanation as to why he was out I just wanted a conversation.

_Scared of your true self…_

I cupped my hands around my ears and tried to block it out but it was like daggers in my head. Takuma came rushing over and grabbed my arm. I shook him off and closed my eyes. What was going on? Why was this hurting? I could feel my throat dry up and I could feel my fangs burning my gum. I had to get my tablets and quick.

_Now you will have no choice but to reveal who you are…_

I shook my head. I just wanted this to go away and not come back. I needed to get this feeling out of the way. I tried to stand but fell back down again. "Aria? Aria, are you alright?" I looked at Takuma, but it wasn't him. It was the one person I truly didn't want to see…Rido Kuran. I pushed him away and tried to run but fell. Strong arms caught me and I had no choice but to fall into them. Then everything went black.

(Takuma's POV)

I looked at Kaname and explained "I didn't do anything. She was in pain and then she said a name…I think it was Rido Kuran but I couldn't quite make it out." He looked at me and nodded with the silent words of "I will take her to the Moon Dorm, Inform the Headmaster of this and do not to worry she will be fine." I nodded and walked off. How could I not worry? She was my best friend and then for her to go and do this is very worrying. And why would she mention something and Kaname dismiss it. I approached the office and knocked. The reply of 'Come in' came and I entered. I stood in front of a huge desk and stated "Headmaster, Aria has collapsed and Kaname has told me to tell you that he has taken her to the Moon Dorm and not to worry." The Headmaster's face was creased with worry and inside I felt the same. I walked out of the office and back over to the Moon Dorm. What had happened to her to make her like this? I had only seen her act like this once before…

***Flashback***

"**Hey Aria!" She turned and looked at me with a grin on her face. I was at a vampire gala and she was attending for Kaname because he was away. She was a pureblood and could always take his place. She moved with such grace as she swanned up to me and chimed "Hey Takuma, How are you?" I nodded and said "Yeah I am fine, just tired of all these parties." She nodded her agreement and then suddenly she fell to the floor. I came down to her position and when I looked into her eyes I saw hatred. She reached for me and I backed away only to have Kaname drop in front of me. What was wrong with her? Was it a lack of blood tablets?**

***End of flashback***

I never did find out what was wrong with her that day…

(Aria's POV)

I shot up with the nightmare still present. I looked around the room with blurry vision and noted I wasn't in my own room. I felt a sharp pain go through my gums and on instinct touched them. I was shocked to find that my fangs had revealed themselves and my throat burned for blood. I closed my eyes and wished it would all go away. Why did it hurt so much? It never used to. "It's because you haven't allowed it to appear for a while." I looked up in shock to find Kaname sat on an old armchair across from what must have been his bed. I looked away and mumbled "Why did you read my mind? You had no right." He looked at me and laughed "I didn't" I twirled my head in his direction and glared at him. What the hell did he mean? "Anybody could tell what you were thinking. It wasn't hard to see that you was wondering why the pain had come back. I know you Aria…better than you think." I looked away and closed my eyes. I felt Kaname sit next to me and I couldn't help but lean into him. He cradled me and I clutched his shirt. Even though I was older than him it didn't stop me needing comfort. He cooed me and whispered "The pain is only temporary so please try to bare it. I pushed him away and I said "How long have I been asleep for?" he smiled and said "A day at most." I shot out of the bed and grabbed my blazer. Today was St Xocolatl's day and I had to get out there quickly. Kaname pushed me back down and said "You're not going anywhere." I looked at him and I could feel his blood rush. _What the hell was he thinking?_ I pushed his hand away and walked over to the window, I wasn't going to stay because things could end up going wrong.

I opened the window and looked at the ground below. It was still the afternoon by the looks of things and it meant that I was safe, for now. I closed my eyes and jumped out only to have someone grab my blazer sleeve. I looked up to see Takuma holding on to me. I growled at him and snapped "Takuma, let me go! I am fine to drop but you have to let me go!" He looked at me concerned and said "But you could hurt yourself badly." I smiled and calmed him saying "Takuma, I have done this a million times I am fine." With that he turned away and let go. I closed my eyes and I felt the wind rush past me and I felt the ground shudder as I hit it. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Kaname looking at me. I shook my head and walked away. I couldn't allow him to get close to anyone but Yuki. She was his goal and if he changed it now the game would be ruined. I exited the Moon dorm and found that Kai was placing the gates for this evening. He looked at me and I smiled, he was a lot like me in ways except he would never know what it was like to hurt. I walked off and found the fountain where unlike others I had spent most of my memories. I looked in the jade pool and found that all of my worries washed away in the ripples. "Come on, before the prefects get here." I looked at the clearing and saw two Aido fans ready for the exchange. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the gates. I lowered my head and walked straight past the girls who gasped but did nothing else, and I knew they wouldn't. I stood against the wall ready for something to happen. When I saw more girls coming into the clearing I knew that Yuki and Zero wouldn't be far behind. I looked at all the girls before me and I could do nothing but laugh. This was pathetic and they would never see it, I used to see the Night class as idols to the idiots but everybody needs someone to believe in.

(Yuki's POV)

I watched as Aria held back a few screaming girls and I could tell that inside she was distracted. I wanted to help her but I had my own gate to attend to. I looked at Zero and he was staring into space, and not concentrating. I was watching Aido as he received his gifts because I knew full well he would do something stupid. I closed my eyes and wished Kaname would walk over here and talk to me. I knew that wouldn't happen so I gave up and concentrated on my job. In a moment I heard a gasp and looked over to a few panicked girls who were crowded round someone. I ran over and when I saw Aria on the floor I panicked, what was I supposed to do? I felt an arm brush my sleeve and Aido appeared out of nowhere and walked over to her. "A…Aido, please don't hurt her!" he looked at me and picked her up. What was he going to do to her? I lunged forwards only to be held back by Zero. I turned to him and glared but noticed he wasn't looking at me but at Aido who was taking Aria to Kaname.

I lowered my head and watched as Kaname walked away with my sister in his arms. I was useless and I couldn't do anything. Zero pulled me with him as we followed Kaname back into the Moon Dorm. What was happening to my sister? I stood and opened the door for Kaname as he entered with Aria in his arms. What was going on with her?

(Aria's POV) – Dream

_I was lay on a white floor with nothing else around me. Where was I? How did I get here? I sat up and saw black walls with pictures of my past spread out around me. There were pictures of me and Yuki as kids playing around. Then I glanced to another wall and saw my mother and Father, Juri and Haruka sat with Kaname and me. I turned my head away; I didn't belong in that picture. The picture started to transform into my own family of me and the headmaster with Zero, Kai and Yuki. That was where I belonged…with them. I looked at Yuki's smile and I couldn't stop myself from laughing; she was the most beautiful girl I had seen and she deserved everything she had. I pulled my knees up to my chest and closed my eyes. It was clear that something had to be done to get out of here but what I had no clue. _

_**So Pathetic, weak and feeble**_

_I looked up to find the one vampire I didn't want to face…me. I hated myself and I could never get away from her. _

_**Scared of yourself, you're like a baby.**_

_I turned away and tried to block her out. I wasn't scared but the last time I allowed my instincts to take over I nearly killed my sister and family. I cupped my hands over my ears and squeezed tight. I didn't want to harm anyone. _

_**Aria! Fight back against this evil!**_

_I looked up to find my younger brother, Zero stood there. _

I shot up with surprise only to find Kaname, Zero and Yuki crowded around me. I glanced at each one and they looked like they had just seen a ghost. I looked at Kaname who was the only one to have his back turned and when I reached out he pulled away and stormed off. What happened while I was asleep? I turned to Yuki who looked at me and sighed; what happened? She followed Kaname and I was left with Zero. I looked down at the sheets and then his voice, barely audible spoke up saying "What did you mean when you said you were going to kill the Cross family?" my jaw hit the floor. What exactly had happened? I started to splutter and that's when Zero stood up and walked out. I felt a tear drop from my eyes and I wiped them away quickly and stood up. What had I done? Why did they not tell me? I was sick to death of this monster inside…

_Monster? Who are you calling a monster? I am the same as you._

I turned my head in shame, why was I here? Why was I given a second chance? I opened the window and looked around the courtyard and saw the Night class returning to the dorm. I climbed on the window sill and allowed myself to drop. Tonight was the night my memories of hatred came back and with it a force I couldn't stop. I was truly a beast and a monster but I had no choice, it was part of me. I would curl into a ball until I could take it no more.

I will show you another nightmare, tomorrow night.

**A/N: End of chapter 2 and Aria is beginning to show her true colours. What will happen to the little family now? Keep following and you will find out. Thank you to everyone and to myra k kuran for my first review.**


End file.
